the_jurassicraft_minecraft_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus
The Indominous Rex was added to the mod in the 2.0 version. The Indominous Rex is a very "Special" Dinosaur. It can and will kill you if it gets the chance. The Indominous Rex is a hybrid. (as of Version 2.0.5, the Indominus Rex is no longer in the game. Don't worry, it'll come back soon.) Behavior The Indominus Rex cannot be raised with any other creature because it will attack them. This includes other Indominus Rexes. The Indominus Rex is hostile in all difficulties. It now also attacks and wounds the player in Peaceful. This may be increased to suit the dinosaur's size and supposed capabilities. It kills all other predators and herbivores regardless of the age of itself or its prey, so it must be kept well away from other dinosaurs. Also, be sure not to let your raptors anywhere near the Indominus, or it will attack them. Especially if one is named Blue. An Indominus Rex can be aggressive. So once you make one, I'd start running if I was you.. The Enclosure The enclosure must be at least five blocks high to make sure it doesn't escape. In the future it may be possible for the Indominous Rex to open wooden doors, similarly to the Velociraptors. In future updates, it's possible the Indominous Rex could break blocks of a certain blast resistance. Minecraft The Indominus Rex is approximately twenty-four blocks long (as compared to the Tyrannosaurus rex's approximate 40) and six and a half blocks high at the top of the eye's crests, six and a fourth of a block high at the top of the hip. Taming At the moment, the Indominus Rex is untamable because it will always attempt to kill the player, but only in survival mode. When or if it is tamable, it is likely that it will be tamable in a similar fashion to other predators. 'Appearance' The legs are very long, at almost six blocks at the top. The Indominus Rex has osteoderm-like spikes that line its back along its spine. Some of these spikes jut out from the sides of the body, and are present on the snout after the eye crests. From the shoulders to the hips, these spikes have triple rows. Down the tail and on the snout, they are only single rows. On the neck, the spikes are double rows on the outer edges of the neck to make room for the neck quills, which are dark gray and black. The arms are exceptionally long, at almost four blocks in length. The irises are orange and are edged with red. irexbuilding.png|The 2.0.3 Indominus Rex model. irex.png|Two adult Indominus Rexes|link=rec irex1.png|An adult Indominus Rex stands in front of a village. irex4.png|An Indominus Rex attacking a Brachiosaurus, an animal that previously had no predators. irex5.png|Even baby I. rexes fight to the death irex6.png|Baby Indominus Rexes will challenge animals more than five times their size. irex7.png|Comparing a 0 Days Old A. rex with a 30 Days Old A. rex. irex8.png|Indominus Rex runs as fast as a sprinting player ydi.png|Young and adult Indominus Rex will not get along. stare.png|An Indominus Rex in an enclosure. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Category:Hybrids Category:Theropod